sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Wall to Wall Media (production company)
| footnotes = | foundation = London, 1987 | location = London (UK) }} Wall to Wall Media, part of Warner Bros. Television Productions UK (formerly Shed Media Group), is an independent television production company that produces event specials and drama, factual entertainment, science and history programmes for broadcast by networks in both the United Kingdom and United States. In January 2009, Wall to Wall's first feature film Man on Wire won a BAFTA award for Outstanding British Film and followed this success with an Academy Award for Best Documentary Feature. Previously, the company had won a Peabody Award in 2000 for The 1900 House.60th Annual Peabody Awards, May 2001. Wall to Wall joined the Shed Media Group in November 2007. The company's name derives from negative references made in the mid-1980s, by then BBC Director-General Alasdair Milne and in the title of a book by Financial Times journalist Chris Dunkley, to "wall-to-wall Dallas" as a possible aftereffect of the coming deregulation of UK broadcasting. Future BBC2 controller Jane Root, among the company's founders, considered this a negative, puritanical and conservative view of the medium's possibilities (ref. NME, 17 May 1986) and the name "Wall to Wall Television" was adopted as a conscious celebration of the medium, which its founders considered the "establishment" of the time to be frightened of. Programming Current productions *''Long Lost Family: six series for ITV- total 43 episodes with more in production. *[[Back in Time for...|''Back in Time For...]]: five series for BBC Two – total 22 episodes, with more in production. *''Child Genius: four series plus a documentary, Celebrity Special and a "Five Years On" special for Channel 4 – total 18 episodes with more in production. *[[Who Do You Think You Are? (UK TV series)|''Who Do You Think You Are?]]: twelve series plus adoption special for BBC One – total 110 episodes, with more in production. *''500 Questions:'' First series for ITV. Filmography *''You Don't Know You're Born'' (2007, ITV1) *''Crashes That Changed Flying: Aviation Safety'' (2008, Discovery Channel) *''10 Commandments of the Mafia'' (2008, Discovery Channel) *''Dispatches'' (2008, Channel 4) *''Oligart'' (2008, Channel 4) *''The Man Who Ate Everything: The Alan Davidson Story'' (2008, BBC Four) *''Backstairs Billy'' (2009, Channel 4) *''My Life in Verse'' (2009, BBC Two) *''Neanderthal Code'' (2009, National Geographic) *''Sea Patrol UK I'' (2009, National Geographic) *''Who Killed Scarlett?'' (2009, Channel 4) *''Electric Dreams'', (2009, BBC Four) *''Surviving Terror'' (2009, Spike) *''Not Forgotten: Soldiers of Empire'' (2009, Channel 4) *''Anatomy of a Takedown'' (2009, Discovery Channel) *''Outlaw Biker Women'' (2009, National Geographic) *''Crack House USA'' (2010, MSNBC) *''Turn Back Time: The High Street'' (2010, BBC One) *''Dispatches Special: Bravo’s Deadly Mission'' (2010, Channel 4) *''The Young Ones'' (2010, BBC One) *''Drugs, Inc''.'' (2010–2015, National Geographic) *''The Genius of Design (2010, BBC Two) *''Stone Age Atlantis'' (2010, National Geographic) *''That's Britain!'' (2011, BBC One) *''Mayday Mayday'' (2011, ITV1) *''Black in Latin America'' (2011, PBS) *''Petworth House: The Big Spring Clean'' (2011, BBC Four) *''The Great Estate: The Rise and Fall of the Council House'' (2011, BBC Four) *''Wicked Pirate City'' (2011, National Geographic) *''The People's Supermarket'' (2011, Channel 4) *''Arthur's Hell on High Water'' (2011, Channel 4) *''Long Lost Family'' (2011–present, ITV) *''The Girl'' (2012, BBC Two) *''The Trouble With Aid'' (2012, BBC Four) *''Goodnight Britain'' (2012, BBC One) *''The House The 50s Built'' (2012, Channel 4) *''Turn Back Time: The Family'' (2012, BBC One) *''Arts Troubleshooter'' (2012, BBC Two) *''Sicily Unpacked'' (2012, BBC Two) *''The Art of Australia'' (2013, BBC Four) *''That Music Show'' (2013, Channel 4) *''The People's Medal'' (2013, ITV1) *''Child Genius Series'' (2013–present, Channel 4) *''Nature's Newborns'' (2013, ITV1) *''Secrets from the Workhouse'' (2013, ITV1) *''The Voice UK'' (2013–2015, BBC One) *''Italy Unpacked'' (2013–present, BBC Two) *''Wanted: A Family Of My Own'' (2014, ITV1) *''Births, Deaths and Marriages'' (2014, ITV1) *''Who Do They Think They Are?: 10 Years, 100 Shows'' (2014, BBC One) *''Secrets from the Clink'' (2014, ITV1) *''Secrets from the Asylum'' (2014, ITV1) *''Drugs, Inc. – Dealers' POV'' (2014, National Geographic) *''Back in Time For Christmas'' (2015, BBC Two) *''Underworld Inc.'' (2015–present, National Geographic) *''Time Crashers'' (2015, Channel 4) *''First Peoples'' (2015, PBS) *''The Scandalous Lady W'' (2015, BBC Two) *''Back in Time for Dinner'' (2015, BBC Two) *''The Gift'' (2015, BBC One) *''Bring Back Borstal'' (2015, ITV1) *''UK's Best Part-Time Band'' (2016, BBC Two/BBC Four) *''Back in Time for the Weekend'' (2016, BBC Two) *''Victorian Bakers'' (2016, BBC Two) *''Bus Pass Beauty Queens'' (2016, Channel 5) * The Voice UK Series 5 (2016, BBC One) * Child Genius Series 4 (2016, Channel Four) * Long Lost Family Series 6 (2016, ITV) * 500 Questions (2016, ITV) * The Victorian Slum (2016, BBC Two) * Child Genius vs Celebrities: SU2C Special (2016, Channel Four) * Back in Time For Brixton (2016, BBC Two) * Six Wives With Lucy Worsley (2016, BBC One) * Victorian Bakers at Christmas (2016, BBC Two) * The World's Most Extraordinary Homes (2017, BBC Two) * Further Back in Time For Dinner (2017, BBC Two) * Lawless Oceans (2017, National Geographic Channel) * Little Big Shots (2017, ITV) * Me and My Dog: The Ultimate Contest (2017, BBC Two) * Long Lost Family: What Happened Next (2017, ITV) * Who Do You Think You Are? Series 14 (2017, BBC One) * The Sweet Makers (2017, BBC Two) * Long Lost Family 7 (2017, ITV) * My Family, Partition & Me (2017, BBC One) * Child Genius 5 (2017, Channel 4) * Mysteries of the Missing (2017) * Blitz: The Bombs that Changed Britain (2017, BBC Two) * The Sweet Makers at Christmas (2017, BBC Two) * Dope (2017, Netflix) * Child Genius vs Celebrities Christmas Special (2017, Channel 4) * Rome Unpacked (2018, BBC Two) * Back in Time for Tea (2018, BBC Two) * 100 Years Younger in 21 Days (2018, Channel 4) * The Ruth Ellis Files: A Very British Crime Story (2018, BBC Four) }} References External links *Official Wall to Wall site *Official WBTVPUK site *[http://www.iconmovies.co.uk/manonwire/index.php Official Man on Wire site] Category:Warner Bros. Category:Television production companies of the United Kingdom ro:Wall to Wall